The Christmas Tree
by twinxdragonxslayers
Summary: Day one of my drabble advent features: NaLu! After a long and unsuccessful mission with her team, Lucy is unable to decorate her house in time for Christmas. Upon her arrival home, though, she receives a pleasant surprise. Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.


**The Christmas Tree**

Snow would crunch under foot as the blond walked, brown paper bag of the necessities that she needed to last for a few days clutched tightly to her chest in an attempt to preserve heat. Cold air nipped at the skin of her cheeks, her head withdrawing further into the mass of her pink, fluffy scarf for the comfort she needed. The mission her team had been on hadn't gone much different than usual; their habits of destruction bringing forth the consequence of only receiving half the reward money they had started with. Oh, and several complaints from the council.

Things had only gotten worse when unexpected snowfall swept across Fiore, halting any kind of transport until the grit and shovels would eat into the white mass and clear the rail tracks. They had been due home 5 days previous to today, on the 19th of December. But now, it was Christmas Eve, and Lucy Heartfilia had not had the opportunity to put up her beloved, family Christmas tree. And she had not hesitated to voice her woes on the matter throughout the entire train journey home, much to everyone's displeasure.

Frown embracing her features, her brown boots would kick at the snow blanket at her feet, frustration clear. She didn't even have enough money for her rent, thanks to Natsu and Gray, and even the groceries were a struggle to afford with the poor amount of jewels she'd kept in her pocket. Her heated exhale causing a puff of condensation to disperse the near-night atmosphere, Lucy took her apartment key from her holder, as that precious building loomed in her vision. At least, even if her festivities hadn't gone to plan, a long, hot bath would be manageable. The thought stretched her features back into a blissful smile, until her eyes fell upon her windows. The lights were on. _Natsu._

Rage ensuing, the blond let a growl escape her, feet carrying her faster until they escalated the steps to her door. The key turned in the lock, kick forcing away the huge mass of oak wood, and her jaw dropped in shock at the sight in front of her.

Golden ruffles draped from corner to corner of the kitchen, lacing around the borders and eves of the roofing above them. Fake snow and a small figurine scene of the guild decorated the usually plain fireplace, and bright red stockings hung from the shelving. Upon the table was a meal set up, fruit basket at centre, plates placed ready. The smell of cooking turkey filled her living room and other areas, the warmth of glowing candles reaching her cold hands.

Most impressive, though, was the beautiful centrepiece of the festivities, was her tree. Whites, reds, greens, yellows and blues adorned the conifer, flashing lights and varied ornaments dangling from the delicate branches. Under the tree, lay gold-wrapped presents, confetti and…a scarf?

As Lucy moved closer, salmon tufts became visible through splayed branches, as well as blue fur. Soft snores filled her ears, as her knees lowered to the ground. At the base of the conifer, was a sleeping Salamander and his blue Exceed, curled up on the soft carpet where they lay. Her dainty hand extended to the man's shoulder, before leaning her face to his, lips pressing to his forehead briefly. Heaving the forms in her arms as she stood to her feet, their sleep so deep that they did not stir, even as they were lugged along the floor to her room. One last effort landing the two onto her bed, an exhale of exhaust pushing past her lips as a warm smile traced the lines of her mouth. Dropping softly beside them, arms wrapping around them, honey hues would be shut off by her heavy eyelids as her duvet was pulled over their bodies.

"_**Good night, Natsu, Happy."**_

"**Yeah. G'night happy!"**

A light giggle from the blue cat, now submerged deep inside the covers, could be heard in response to that. Teeth would grit against each other as she slowly opened her eyes, to find the grin of the infamous Salamander a few scant inches from her face. Brows furrowed in his direction, though for once, no real annoyance was harbored towards him. _**"You two were awake the entire time, weren't you?"**_


End file.
